dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leliana's Past
Getting the quest For the life of me, even talking about her whole Marjoline episode and all and having the highest approval possible without full out romancing her, I have never ever been able to get this quest. Can anyone tell me a sure fire way to get this? I've had no random encounters. Is there any particular way you have to be travelling to get the random encounter? Thanks for any help you can give!! --MiyuEmi 12:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Can't get the discussion to occur I've tried and tried to get Leilana to open up about Orlesia and her past, but the options simply never show up. Exactly WHAT stages or statements do you have to go through in order for this to occur? List them out in order please if you can. I can't tell you the exact dialogue trees because I didn't program the game :) but here's what I did: 1. I met Leliana, and immediately did a lot of things she liked. Including gifts. 2. I got in a Romance with her, which further upped everything. I exhausted all of her dialogue options trying to find out about the "minstrels and spies." 3. After reading stuff online, I made a backup save and broke up with her. 4. After breaking up with her, I lost 26 approval (putting her approval at 74) and then when I talked to her again, I got the "minstrels and spies" dialog option. 5. Leave camp and immediately return. She'll say something like "you know, I lied..." 6. Within the next few encounters you'll encounter a group of assasins at a waterfall, led by an Archer. 7. Get him to tell you where Marjolaine is - she is in Denerim in the first house all the way up the street and to the right. 8. Kill Marjolaine and then talk to Leliana at camp. She'll talk about what she's feeling. 9. Leave camp and return. Ask the option that is something like "Are you feeling better about what happened with Marjolaine". Somewhere in the branches you have the option to say "I hope I can be as special as she was to you one day." That will put you in the "Love" state with her. That's about all that I remember. If you haven't been able to romance her at all, then maybe you need that first before you get this option. For her to romance with you, there is a time when she says something about liking your hair... there is more information about that in google somewhere. I don't remember that one very clearly. --PopTarts 01:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Update - this issue has been fixed in the 1.02 patch, such should probably be pointed out. I don't think it's fixed in 1.02, I got the same problem. If your approval is too high, you can't talk to Leliana about minstrels and spies. You need to reduce her approval before it will appear. PopTart's solution works, but if you break up with her, then you stay broken up with her. If you don't want to break up, then you need to reduce your approval with her through actions or conversation (or using the developer console) instead. So, what it comes down to is, if you want to get into Leliana's pants, but the silly girl is being too clingy and won't give it up; you need to abuse her enough to make her sufficiently insecure about you to bring up her ex-girlfriend, Marjolaine, in conversation. When she does so, you then take her to see her ex, convince her not only to kill her - but also that it was her idea to do so. When you later get her on her own by the camp fire, you then persuade her that not only did she decide to kill her ex-lover, but that she enjoyed doing it, because *that's the sort of person she really is*. As she struggles to come to terms with the fractured sense of identity you've forced on her, together with her guilt over killing her old lover, in what must be an amazingly vulnerable emotional state, and not wanting to spend the night alone, she reaches out to you for comfort and companionship. This is when you get to bone her. I don't know if this is a bug, or was done deliberately, but somehow I really want to think deliberately. Some developer at Bioware probably had a huge grin on his face as he slipped that one through. :-) --Alex 2010-02-15 Chevalier armor Well, because of Marjolaine's chest is the most easy way to get the piece of set of armor so I wrote info here. 1. Chevalier's Armor: Marjolaine's chest (note: the contents of the chest are randomly determined when you enter Marjoline's hideout, so make sure you save before entering; if you save inside the building the chest contents will always be the same). 2. Chevalier's Gloves: Marjolaine's chest, Faryn from Frostback mountain merchant or warrior adventurer from quest "Careless Accusations." 3. Chevailer's Boots: Marjolaine's chest, Shevra at the Pearl from "The Trial of Crows". Possibly true, I've reloaded the Marjolaine fight a total of 20 times and I did once get the Chevalier set in the chest: the first time. I've yet to get the other chest contents to appear again, but I do know that I let Marjolaine go free by saying "She means go away." I haven't been able to get that to appear again. Inside was the Chevalier Boots and Armor, and her Recurve, but no gloves. The chevalier set appeared my first attempt, but I wanted to see if I could receive the set by killing her as well, and I've yet to get them to appear again. Further, the contents of the chest do not seem to be entirely random...I've noticed this content set appearing: *Battleaxe *2x Heavy Maul *Marjolaine's Recurve *17x Knockback Bolt *Master Frost Rune That set seems to be exponentially more common. --Seraphimhunter 20:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Talking with Leliana I have patch 1.02 on PC and still no options about talk with her about spies from Orlesia. It worked only if I broke up with her, but then there is no possibility to renew rommance with her. Patch worked only for new games? Isn´t possible to take this quest and stay with her in rommance? Yes, you have to lose approval with her. See above section "Can't get the discussion to occur". 00:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Armor of the Legion? Are we sure that you can get this armor here? It says on the main page that you can, but from what I can remember it is only found in The Dead Trenches. Looks like the Armour of the Legion page doesn't have any reference to getting it here, either. Mistake? Wrong armor listed? Very, very rare? What is this? BenJP 16:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Good point, possibly subtle vandalism. I don't remember ever seeing it in any of my playthroughs. Although, it is listed as one of the random chest rewards so that doesn't mean it isn't there. Can anyone verify? If not, I will check next playthrough... Lufos 18:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Legion armour ONLY appears in the sarcophagi in the dead trenches.00iCon 21:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) removed edit... left this this on the main page. Edit: I have hardened Leliana on two different playthoughs and in neither one did it stop her from attacking me when I defiled the Urn of Andraste. The other results of hardening Leliana stated above are correct but I could not verify the above posters statement that Leliana will not object if hardened. My expeirence is to the contrary. If you plan on trying to defiling the Urn but want to keep Leliana proceed with caution and plenty of saves. ''' I moved this here because it violated the manual of style and editing guidelines. The user has since changed the edit to make it better, however I still believe it belongs in discussion and not in the article. Lufos 19:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Removed it again. Was turning into a discussion on the main page. I summarised it into a single Note about what happens with the ashes if you successfully harden her (from personal experience - I defiled them and she stayed in the party), but added a comment about how some players were having difficulty achieving it. It's most likely to do with how much Coercion skill the Warden has at that point. Zakrael 06:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I've rewritten the entire Hardening section to make it more cohesive and consistent. I've also added in the -exact- requirements that have to be met to keep Leliana from attacking the Warden if the Ashes are defiled. The info on the Urn of Sacred Ashes really shouldn't be on the Leliana's Past wiki page, but if it isn't then edits complaining that hardening doesn't make a difference are going to keep popping up. It's not clear to me if the optimal solution is to simply move the blurb on the Ashes to the Urn quest page and link to it, or move the entire hardening section to a separate page, and link to it from both the Leliana's Past & Urn of Ashes quest pages. I'm leaning towards the latter at the moment. -Vim- 17:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you for that section, Vim. I've copied it in the middle of the Urn page and linked to it from here - I agree that quest specific details should belong with the quest or walkthrough page. FR 12:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It's true you may using persuasion talk her out attacking you if she's hardened, but she still doesn't like it hardened or not. "...then a hardened Leliana will be willing to stay on as the Warden's mistress." Playing as a male human noble, I hardened her and romanced her, brought her approval to 100 and consummated the relationship. But after choosing to marry Anora at the Landsmeet, Leliana dumps me in camp no matter how I play out the conversation. What am I missing here? --Crush. 10:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Fixed an error on the main page I changed the following text in the main article: "Marjolaine possesses resistances/immunities not normally available to a rogue or bard. For instance, she will appear to resist Dirty Fighting, a talent with a stun effect that is not normally resistable since it has no physical resistance check, but stun immunity (e.g. Indomitable) will still produce a "Resisted!" message. It is likely this is the developer's attempt to make the encounter challenging. " Whoever wrote this, it's funny, cause the original text said "immunities not normally available to a rogue" (it would get even funnier if it turns out that it was me who wrote this, may very well be the case, haha). Actually, this "immunity" (which is actually a partial resistance) is granted by the Evasion talent and is available to rogues only. That's why both Marjolaine and Arl Howe sometimes seem to resist Dirty Fighting (stun effect) and the knockdown effect applied by Glyph of Repulsion etc. when you fight them. WRFan (talk) 14:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Leliana not speaking. So I am not in a romance with Leliana and her approval rating is just under 70. She will not speak to me about this, is it possible I spoke to her to soon before her approval rating was above 25? It doesn't matter what your approval is when the romance starts. Nevertheless she won't start acting particularly affectionate until her approval hits 71 or higher. From what I recall, the only sign of her interest before that is when she gets jealous and gives you a hard time for sleeping with either Morrigan or Zevran. The key to figuring out if she has romantic feelings is the word that appears when you place your mouse on her approval bar. See Approval for details on which words indicate a romance is active and which ones don't. Look under the romance column for the words that do. -Vim- (talk) 02:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It is not the romance that I am concerned with, but the quest "Leliana's Past." I cannot talk to her about why she joined the chantry, and thus cannot begin the quest. :/ :There is a known bug in older versions of the game that will cause problems like this. But her approval has to be 71 or higher for it to occur. According to Bioware, Patch 1.03 fixed the problem. If your problem is occurring when her approval is below 70 then *shrug*, I have no idea. Sorry. -Vim- (talk) 11:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) --- Hello, I would like to confirm with what was written on the Main Article of Chevalier's Plate Armor Set : On PC, tested on version 1.03, what is found inside Marjolaine's chest is determined the first time you enter Denerim (and hence Denerim Market District), not first time you enter Marjolaine's building. For those of you who are also clinical collectors, and would like to map out ur set/item collection plans, here is a list of some other interesting, less common items you can find inside the chest. Hope this is helpful :- - Commander's Helm - GM or Master Lightning Rune - GM or Master Frost Rune - GM or Master Flame Rune - Executioner's Helm. As that worn by Howe Knights - Standard Bearer's Helmet - Heavy Maul - Manuscript Copy - Flawless grade Crystals for Shale OrnamentalHunter 09/08/10 --- I'd like to add: Playing on PC version 1.04 no matter how often I enter Denerim (even travelling from Brecillian forest) I always find only the following in her chest:- - Marjorlaine's Recurve - Crossbow - 38x Fire bolt - Chevalier's Gloves - Chevalier's Armor - Heavy Chainmail Boots - Heavy Chainmail No runes, and since the Chevalier's pieces were very seldom in the chest before I guess Bioware changed it intentionally and kicked out the runes in process. Instead Marjorlaine drops runes and after killing her approximately 40 times with no Grandmaster rune I settled for a Master Lightning rune. Leliana won't talk I've talked to her about everything! No romance was started, and now her approval is at one hundred. I never insulted her either. She just doesn't have any dialogue choices when I talk to her. What did I do wrong? Is it a glitch? ---- Got an issue on this play thru I'm doing now... I made sure I didn't +up Leliana's approval. I got the "minstrels and spies in Orlais" dialogue and selected it. Leliana came clean that she is a Bard as she is supposed to, but I am not getting the "I've lied to you, you know" cut scene when I go to camp. I've been to camp like 8 times now, been around the map to get some random encounters and back to camp. Nothing. What gives? Am I forgetting something? Does a main quest need to be completed first before that camp cut scene starts? --Zambingo (talk) 19:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Just wanted to note that it turns out I was cursed with the glitch even though I had selected the "minstrels and spies in Oralis" dialogue. In order to get the "I've lied to you" cut scene I had to max Leliana's approval, get her to speak to me about romance and then break up with her. After the break-up dialogues were exhausted the next visit to camp spawned the "I've lied to you" cut scene and Leliana's personal quest became available. --Zambingo (talk) 01:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Can't Get Dialogue (X360) I have gotten Leliana to 100 points, and I have no dialogue options. I have followed the Hair-I think I might giggle, maybe look coy? option, so I should be in a romance with her. But I don't have her quest done, and I cannot find out how to activate it. The only dialogue I have is "I'd like to talk to you about something." > "Nothing, never mind.", as well as "I think you should go." I have not gone into that tree. The only other option I have is "Nothing, never mind." So, the question I have is, what do I need to do to lower her. I have only to finish up the Paragon of Her Kind quest to finish before the landsmeet. Agreon (talk) 21:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you the guy withh the step by step instruction of breaking up with liliana, killing marjilene and then getting liliana as a lover back. i have just done it and it works. it all works. so tyvm Soldier's Peak bug Can anyone verify if this is true or not, that doing Leliana's quest makes Soldier's Peak undoable? I can't find anyone confirming this, nor do I see any support from any other page. : I just tested this, there is no supposed bug. Likely whoever wrote that there was received the bug from another source (Possibly leveling up from the abomination) and erroneously attributed it to something else. I've therefore removed it from the page.--Hulkweazel (talk) 23:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Letting Marjolaine live The article says that letting Marjolaine live results in Leliana leaving in the epilogue to hunt her. But this didn't happen in my playthrough, where I romanced Leliana. She chose to stay in Ferelden. - Sikon (talk) 07:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) As best I can tell it may still be broken, on my first run through I was romancing Morrigan and Leliana was around 70 when she confronted me on where she stood, and asked how I felt about Morrigan. Another run through I was pursuing her let Marjolaine live and still slept with her, the only thing is if she's not hardened in the epilogue she supposed to leave you to pursue Margoliaine. In DA2 she still indicates that her and the warden may have something between them. Bypassed the Bug I see here a lot of "old" talk about the quest trigger conversation. My order of happening, not necessarily THE order to do it... First, she was of low priority, so when Leliana's dialogue options suddenly went to nothing, I wasn't too concerned; not that I didn't try to rectify it, I just didn't panic about it. Second, I started a romance with Alistair. Third, I completed Redcliffe and The Circle, just not the Gauntlet yet. Fourth, I turned down Leliana's attempts at romance. This was messed up, she still had the idea we had something; she accused me of loving Alistair... "yup". It was a sideshow, but I told her it was Alistair, and I got a (-9). Fifth, got the "Bard are Spies" conversation. Sixth, back and forth to camp. I had a few other cut scenes to get through, but Leliana finally vomited her sordid past at me. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 20:28, March 7, 2013 (UTC)